harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang
Fang (fl. 1991 - 1998) was an over-sized boarhound dog, and one of Rubeus Hagrid's pets. He was a large dog that accompanied Hagrid in many places, including the Forbidden Forest, and lived in his hut. Fang was present for the majority of the Second Wizarding War, such as the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts. It's currently unknown what happened to Fang after the Second Wizarding War, but since his name wasn't listed amongst the casualties, it can be assumed he survived. Biography Early life Fang was Rubeus Hagrid's pet. It is unknown when Hagrid acquired him, or how old he was. In 1991, Fang accompanied first year students Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter into the Forbidden Forest, only to run away in fear after encountering a hooded figure drinking blood from a dead unicorn. After running away he soon found Hagrid, and Hermione Granger, who immediately knew that Draco and Harry were in danger. Fang accompanied Ron Weasley and Harry to visit Aragog in the Forbidden Forest. He, Harry, and Ron were nearly eaten by Aragog's children, but they were rescued by the wild Ford Anglia that was previously owned by Ron's father, Arthur Weasley. Fang was present when Buckbeak's was being reviewed by the Ministry of Magic. He was seen sulking in his basket during one of the trio's many visits to Hagrid's hut during the 1993-1994 school year. Fang also shared the hut with Buckbeak after Hagrid moved the hippogriff inside after Lucius Malfoy made his case to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures after Buckbeak attacked his son during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Second Wizarding War When Hagrid was attacked by Ministry of Magic wizards led by Dolores Umbridge, Fang was hit by a Stunning Spell, when he tried to defend Hagrid, resulting in the responsible party being hurled over ten feet away by an incredibly enraged Hagrid. Hagrid took the stunned Fang with him when he escaped. After Voldemort's return was made public and Umbridge was sacked, Hagrid and Fang returned to their home at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. after the funeral of Aragog]] Fang was present during the funeral of Aragog "sulking in his basket during the burial" and afterwards, padded across the floor to them and laid his head in Harry Potter's lap and proceeded to slobber all over his robes. Fang was also inside Hagrid's hut when it was set ablaze by Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle, during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower on 30 June, 1997. He was rescued shortly when Hagrid and Harry doused the fire with the Water-Making Charm. It can be assumed that Fang was present at Dumbledore's funeral. In 1998, Fang went with Hagrid and Grawp to Hogwarts to help in the defence of the castle. However, as soon as the fighting began Fang was startled when a vase nearby was hit by a spell and exploded, and he ran away in fright. Later life It is unknown if he participated in the battle in any meaningful way. After the end of the battle, Hagrid showed no indication of mourning, so it is presumed that Fang had survived the battle, as he was not mentioned among the casualties. His later life at Hogwarts is unknown though he might have lived the rest of his life with Hagrid. Physical appearance Fang was described as a giant boarhound with black fur. Personality and traits Fang is a large hound who slobbers constantly. On several occasions he completely soaked Harry Potter's robes while laying his head on Harry's lap. When someone entered Hagrid's hut, he would greet them with loud, booming barks and almost always licking their faces or ears. He is very protective of Hagrid, but is a "bloody coward." Behind the scenes *In the novels, Fang is said to be a boarhound, or Great Dane. In the movies, Fang is portrayed by a Neapolitan Mastiff, a very different breed, though one that was also used against boars. * The dogs who play Fang in the first two movies are Hugo, Bully, Bella, and Vito. A dog named Luigi played Fang in the second and sixth films. In the 2nd disc special feature of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Head Animal Trainer Julie Tottman shows the new dog who played Fang, and its name is Monkey,See this image while in , the Neapolitan Mastiff who played Fang is Uno.HPUpdate: Neapolitan Mastiff who played "Fang" in HP6 movie had received an Academy Award *In , Fang is one of the several characters that can dig up Dig-Spots, including Professor Lupin (Werewolf), Mrs Norris, and Crookshanks. Without using Freeplay mode or Polyjuice Potion, Fang is playable in the fifth level of The Philosopher's Stone, "The Forbidden Forest", the fifth in The Chamber of Secrets, "Follow The Spiders", and "Dragons" as the third level in The Goblet Of Fire. Fang is unlocked at the beginning of "The Forbidden Forest", by changing from either Ron or Harry (in Story-Mode) to Fang, and then using Fang to dig underneath the cliff at the start. Fang's Character-Token will be in the tunnel. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, Fang is only heard from outside Hagrid's cabin and shakes the whole house. *Fang's role is omitted from . *Fang does make a brief appearance in , though he's easy to miss. He can be glimpsed in the background when Hagrid tells the trio to hurry up and head back to the castle before Buckbeak is executed and Harry is reassuring him that it will be okay. See also *Rubeus Hagrid's pets Appearances character]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Fang es:Fang ru:Клык fr:Crockdur it:Zanna pl:Kieł Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Hagrid's pets Category:Individual dogs Category:Males